


Love

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never expected to add Derek to that list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**There were many things that Stiles loved. Most were inanimate objects; curly fries, video games, his phone, his Jeep.**

**Others were people; his Dad, Scott, Ms. McCall, Lydia.**

**But the one person that Stiles never expected to add to the Love category was Derek.**


End file.
